kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bell
'Bell '''is one of the main antagonist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is an original character and is also a Shadowpuff Girl. She is the daughter and creation of Dr. X. She is also the step-sister of Mandark and the current owner of GIR. In Griddles story she is also the sister of Barasia andBreannin. Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiEdit Bell first appeared when she was watching the fight between thePowerpuff Girls and Dexter. Later when the Dread Dragon was defeated she encountered Mojo Jojo and took him to her home. At her home she also encountered Zim and his robot pet GIR and she took GIR with her and became friends with it. She later appeared when Blossom sat down at a tree outside when suddenly Blossom was attacked by Bell and GIR. After a fight between Bell and Blossom, Mandark came with Clusters and they captured Blossom. During the fight between Dexter and Mandark, Bell was already sleeping but Dr. X told to Zim about the past of Mandark and that when Mandark was in his depression because he killed Dee Dee, Bell came to him and took him with her home. Bell saw Mandark as her big brother. When Mandark was killed Bell was very angry at her father for doing nothing and just letting him kill Susan. A few days later she went to the moon for a mission for her dad along with GIR. There she activated a huge machine that shot a laser towards the Earth and after that disappeard. Bell who had taken out her space suit lost her space suit and GIR went looking for it. Bell was alone because nobody wanted to go with her to the moon since they were all busy while thinking about that a young man called Naga came to her and thought she could use a friend. She first became angry at him and attacked him because she thought he was going to hurt GIR but when that was over GIR suddenly throwed a rock that went straigh through Naga and Bell catched it and she discovered that he was a ghost. After that Naga gave her back the space suits and she got told by her dad to come back and so she did. Later at the science fair when GIR turned Jenny into a portal Bell came out of it with the rest of the Darkstar Councils. She encountered Blossom for the second time and went into battle with her. After that she quickly went to one of the Darkstar Coucils who had a smaller version of the giant machine on the moon and gave it to Bell who afterwards fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium. Under the podium she came into a room with security and let a giant cluster take care of them while she escaped through a hole in the wall. Bell, along with GIR who is holding the bomb, is heading down to the core of the facility. She however quickly is caught up by Blossom. While Blossom tries to negotiate, she holds the Noisy Cricket behind her back and shoots at Blossom with it. Blossom evaded the attack and threw Dexter's protractors at her, which knocked the gun out of her hand. Blossom wanted to grab the bomb out of GIR's hands, but got slammed down on the ground by Bell. Blossom told Bell that she might not be stronger than Bell, but was smarter than her. She charged up her laser supposedly aiming for GIR. When Bell noticed it she went crazy and rushed at Blossom and kept attacking her to stop her charging, but all her attacks were blocked, until eventually Blossom managed to hold Bell down to the ground. Blossom fired her laser and hit the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. In shock Bell rushed towards GIR and hugs him. Then she becomes furious because Blossom could have hurt him. Bell did off her hairband and attached it to GIR, to make him a combat SIR unit. She then charged up a giant laserbeam and fired it at Blossom. She fired the laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. Blossom repelled all the attacks with the downside of getting her hands burned. As Blossom was lying on the ground with her burn wounds she wanted to end it with a powerful kick, but the kick was blocked by Buttercup, who took all of the damage to the left side of her head. Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch, but Bell was helped up by GIR again. Now Buttercup continued to fight her. They clash in bashing both their hands into each other. Buttercup quickly reacts and throws Bell into the air, while still holding her. Bell asks GIR for help who then wants to throw a bomb from a slingshot at Buttercup. However she destroys it with her laser. Bell commands Buttercup to put her down, thus Buttercup grabs Bell and performs a final atomic buster on Bell. Bell is unconscious and is guarded by GIR. Bell manages to recover and sees Buttercup heading into the direction of Blossom to help her. She jumps at Buttercup who also jumped, causing Bell to miss and jump over her, but she lands well. After the conflict between Buttercup and Samantha, and the talk of Buttercup and Blossom, Bell stands up again. She notices that Samantha has the plan to use GIR to trigger the bomb. Quickly she grabs the katana and throws it at Samantha, and impales her in the chest. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. The bomb is activated and Bell calls GIR to her. She removes the hairband, and puts it on herself, returning GIR to his normal form. Meanwhile she also informs the girls that it is useless to escape, because the explosion engulfs the whole world. She grabs GIR and wants to fly off, but is stopped by Naga who tells her to follow him. Black and WhiteEdit Dr. X created Bell. After she was created it first seemed like she also failed like his first one but eventually she began to move, shortly followed by some words which meant she worked. Bell was sent on several missions by X. After Bell had finished a certain mission with GIR she encountered a hooded girl who asked her why she was doing this and said that X was using her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, like she was a minion rather than a daughter. Bell disagreed and wanted to fight her but she was suddenly gone. Her last mission was to go to the Dreadnaut and get it back to him. There she encountered the hooded girl again who talked again about X using her and ripped a part of her skin off, but Bell tried to ignore it and went to the Core of the submarine. There Bell and the girl fought each other until the girl blew up the Core and thought she was dead. Bell got back up by the surprise of the girl who then took of her hood and revealed her face which beared a strong resemblance to herself. The submarine was sinking and Bell had to escape by swimming and she made it, although she had a wound. When she was back she told her father she failed because of that girl who looked like her. Dr. X was shocked and thought is was his previous experiment, and at that moment the girl walked in, known as Barasia who was working together with the Darkstar Council. Bell and Barasia fought again but got interupped by Montray who then got killed by Barasia followed by the angry Kuwagus who wanted to avenge Montray. Barasia continued with her slaughter as she then killed GIR, to the horror of Bell. Barasia then wanted to kill Zim but right when she was about to hit him Samantha jumped in front of him and saved him. Barasia then continued her fight with Bell. Barasia eventually got the upper hand and put a bomb on Bell's leg which exploded afterwards killing Bell, to the horror of Dr. X. Barasia continued and fought with her father and also killed him. Now only Zim was over and was about to kill him when she suddenly got hit by an electric blast that saved Zim. Barasia was surprised Bell survived, who responded that she should've aimed for her brains. Bell then, out of anger, fired a giant beam to Barasia which killed her. Bell then went to her father who told her to live a good life and make the decisions that seems right for her and he died, being taken away by Grim. Zim and Bell were the only ones left and talked about the losts of their friends and that they could fix GIR after Bell herself was repaired. Bell then looked into the computer of her father and found another project of him to create a new little sister for Bell called Breannin. The Grim Tales From Down BelowEdit She appeared alongside with her dad in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. PersonalityEdit Bell is a kid who follow his father orders. She seem also very hardcore when somebody hurt her GIR just like that Samantha wanted him to be a connector of the electric so that the boom will continue to explode. She seem very cheerful and playful when around with Blossom. AppearanceEdit Bell is similar to the Powerpuff Girls. She is of average height for her age and has peach skin. She wears long white stockings with Mary Jane shoes, and a white dress with a big black stripe on it. Her eyes are soft white, but sometimes tend to be light purple. She also has long white hair with antenna-like bangs and a black headband. When she doesn't have her headband off her hair hangs down and reaches over her knees, almost touching the ground. Bell wears different outfits over the duration of the comic. Her pajamas are light blue and consists of a top and shorts, along with Gir slippers. She also doesn't wear her headband in bed. She once was seen as an angel with blue wings, a crown, and a white dress in front of Mandark. When in space she wore a regular space suit, and she was seen wearing MIB sunglasses during the assault on the science fair when entering the core. Powers & AbilitiesEdit Also see: Weapon, Powers and Abilties Image Gallery Being a Shadowpuff Girl, Bell is capable of performing several of the same abilities and powers as her scientific counterparts. The powers that she has displayed are included but not limited to: flight, durability, endurance, Laser Vision, Energy projection, Super speed, and Super Strength. Bell is shown to be very powerful, with her strength and speed being on par with Blossom. Bell may also be stronger than Blossom, due to the fact that on their first encounter, she easily blocked and parried Blossom's strongest punches and kicks without exerting much effort, merely just toying with her. Bell also is suspected to be an android so she might have the same powers as Samantha. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Bell is able to survive unaided in space. Bell, also being an android, has the ability to update herself and can insall weapons in her arsenal. However none of this hasn't been shown yet in the comics. OriginEdit Although Bell is a original character created by Bleedman she does seemed to be based from "The Perfect Little Girl" in the opening of the Whoopass Stew. The Whoopass Stew was the first cartoon of the Powerpuff Girls when Craig McCracken was still in college. TriviaEdit * In one of Bleedman's art, it is rumored that Bell, like Samantha, is an gyndroid. ** This is the case in Griddles fanfic. * When Bell fired a laser to Blossom, GIR shouted Hadoken, which is a reference to Ryu from Street Fighter. * Bell is on Santa's naughty list along with Mandy and Buttercup. * Bell has a facebook page. (Bell Shadowpuff Utonium) * Bell's appearance might be based off the "perfect little girl" from the intro of the ''Whoopass Stew. She wears the same outfit as Bell and has white hair tied up in a ponytail. * Bell made a small cameo as a plush doll in Invader Zim: Manifest Doom.